Under The Skin
by misaditas
Summary: Tag to Season Two's Duet. McKayCadman. Pre friendship fic.
1. Chapter 1

Rodney McKay sat in his bed in the infirmary and watched Beckett going over his patients' notes. Rodney was bored. It was an hour after Zelenka had successfully separated him from his uninvited guest and he really wanted to get out of here. He glared at Beckett, sure the doctor was taking his time on purpose but if Beckett noticed it, he gave no indication. Rodney sighed and tapped the fingers of one hand on the covers.

"Well?" he snapped finally.

"You are fine," Carson Beckett replied calmly. "Well mentally at least. Unfortunately the experience hasn't had any effect on your personality."

"Funny," Rodney replied dryly. "Does that mean I can go?"

"Yes. Please do."

"Finally." Rodney scrambled out of the bed and grabbed the trousers that had been placed on the chair next to it at some point.

"However," Carson added warningly, and the scientist paused and looked up. "I want you to rest."

"I did plan on going to bed Carson."

"Not just tonight Rodney. The last few days will have taken a toll, you must take time to recuperate. You ought to-"

"If the next words have 'Heightmeyer' amongst them, forget it."

"Fine. I will inform Elizabeth you do not need counselling as long as I do not see you in your lab for two days."

"What!"

"Two days at least, Rodney. Or Heightmeyer."

"Okay, okay. I will rest and-"

"Doctor Beckett?" Their argument was interrupted by the voice of Laura Cadman. Rodney gave the curtain between him and her a dark look.

"Just one moment Laura," Carson replied. He looked back at Rodney. "You better had," he told him, and disappeared through the curtain.

Rodney rolled his eyes and continued getting dressed. He could hear Carson talking to Cadman, but he didn't really pay attention to what he could hear. He just wanted out of the infirmary. He'd kill for a cup of coffee right now, since Beckett had refused in favour of water.

"I'm thirsty, not dirty Beckett," he'd replied in disgust. It might not have been the best thing to say; Rodney was fairly sure Beckett had held him for another ten minutes on purpose.

Dragging on his t-shirt, Rodney blatantly eavesdropped on the conversation going on in the bed next to him.

"_You aren't responding immediately to stimuli_," Beckett was telling Cadman. Rodney heard slight concern in the doctor's voice. "_The delay is only fractional, but it could be potentially dangerous. For instance, you might be able to walk but your legs may give out on you. I hate that to happen when you were on the stairs or something_."

There was a pause before Cadman spoke again. "_So what can you do?_"

"I _can't really do anything. We'll have to wait for your body to catch up with your mind. A few simple exercises should bring you up to speed, but I'd still like you to remain here for the next few days. I'd like to keep an eye on you_."

Rodney snorted to himself as he pulled on his boots. Yeah, he bet Carson wanted to keep an eye on her. It was pretty obvious he fancied her. He knew she like him, though he certainly had no idea why. He thought she might just have a thing for the caring profession. Or maybe white coats.

Now dressed, he started out of the infirmary, busy making a mental list of things to do. He was at the door when he heard Cadman speak again.

"_I was hoping to... well I wanted my own bed for a start_."

Rodney stopped. The statement had been plaintive and he understood her need to get out of here. He found himself sympathising with her, despite the trouble she'd caused him. He took another step out, then stopped again. Whilst the hard, practical part of his brain was screaming for peace and solitude and coffee, he knew that if he left, he'd feel like a heel.

Sighing heavily, he turned and walked over to Cadman's bed.

"I'd love to oblige Laura," Beckett was saying. "But until I'm sure you're not going to collapse, someone needs to take care of you and-"

"I'll look after her."

Beckett turned round and Cadman looked up. Rodney folded his arms at their startled expressions.

"I beg your pardon?" Beckett said, disbelief evident in his tone.

"I said that if she wants to go, I can look after her," Rodney said slowly as if he was explaining to a five-year-old.

"I don't need babysitting," Cadman told him, her tone hard. She looked annoyed, though whether that was at him or her situation, Rodney wasn't sure.

"You want to stay here?" he challenged her. Her glare faltered and she frowned.

"No..." she admitted grudgingly.

"Well Doctor Kildare here won't let you out of his sight unless someone's making sure you're not falling over your own feet. I've been stuck with you the last couple of days – an extra few hours can't hurt. At least you're not in my head any more."

Beckett turned to her then, his eyebrows raised questionably and Rodney felt like giving him a swift kick. He wasn't _that_ bad an opinion. Cadman was biting at her bottom lip, eyeing Rodney warily as she considered the offer.

"Okay," she said finally.

Rodney nodded; he'd known she'd except... eventually. He looked at Beckett. "Well?"

"Rodney, I wouldn't normally trust you with a potted plant but seeing as Lieutenant Cadman seems to, I suppose I can let you. However I want her back here in the morning so I can see how she's doing."

"Did you want to give me a list?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me."

"Um excuse me?" Cadman put in. They both looked at her. "Could you kindly get out so I can get dressed?"

Rodney huffed and rolled his eyes, though Beckett looked contrite. They walked out of the cubical, Beckett pulling the curtain shut behind him. Rodney wished for a very brief moment he hadn't done it so carefully. Cadman had, after all, seen him naked. Fair was fair...

He was distracted by Beckett pulling him further away from Cadman's bed.

"In all seriousness Rodney, I'm not sure how bad this effect is," he said, his voice low. Beckett did look worried so Rodney paid attention for a change.

"How do you mean?"

"It's not like I've had lots of patients who's consciousness has been out of their bodies."

"I am aware of that Carson."

"Hmm. Thing is... I have no idea what could happen. Whether she can... settle in, for want of a better term."

"I heard what you were telling her-"

"It's not just that. It could be worse."

"How much worse?" Rodney asked warily.

"Her body could – just possibly - reject its own consciousness."

Rodney blinked in shock at that. He stared at Beckett in disbelief.

"I don't actually _know_, Rodney," the doctor continued. "That's one of the reasons I wanted her to stay here, though God knows what I could do. Maybe being in her quarters – being in familiar surroundings – will be better for her."

Beckett seemed to be about to add something else, but the sound of the curtain opening stopped him. They both looked round. Cadman saw their slightly guilty expressions and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"It's rude to talk about a person behind their back," she told them.

"I'm just making sure Doctor McKay is going to take proper care of you," Beckett said quickly. Rodney didn't have a quick comeback so he gave her his best innocent look.

"Yeah whatever," she said, giving Rodney a dark look. Obviously she hadn't been fooled by him for a moment. "You coming then?"

"Yes," he replied easily. "After you."

Cadman shook her head slightly and walked out, muttering under her breath. Flashing Beckett a smile of a confidence he didn't really feel, Rodney followed her out of the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney watched Cadman as she walked the corridors to her quarters. Whatever euphoria she'd felt on escape the infirmary had obviously ebbed; she was going slower, as if she wasn't sure her legs would hold her.

It made him slightly nervous. He wouldn't let her fall – he was right behind her, his attention alert for any sign of faltering – but he didn't know how she'd take any assistance. He supposed Beckett would have expected him to offer her an arm or something, but he didn't do that. It wasn't simply him not wanting to provoke her, but the belief that the more she could do by herself the better.

Or at least he thought that was how this worked. He didn't really know, so he watched her carefully. When she paused suddenly, he moved forward, his hand half lifted and hovering over the small of her back. She sighed heavily and he dropped it before actually touching her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Well you can't sleep here, so on you go."

Cadman glared at him. "You're not very sympathetic. You ought to try not having proper control over your body."

"I have done on several occasions," he told her. "You ought to try getting hit by a Wraith stunner; that's really entertaining. Immobility followed by numbness followed by the worse case of pins and needles ever."

"Sounds like fun."

"Hell yeah," Rodney replied, but he'd caught the weariness in her tone. He looked at her, noticed how she'd lost the little colour she'd had. "You look exhausted," he told her then, taking her elbow. "Come on, I have to get you to your room. Preferably before Beckett finds us loitering in a corridor."

Cadman nodded and leant on Rodney's arm, seemingly past caring about him witnessing a moment of weakness. He blinked down at her, not saying anything as he took her weight. He was mildly surprised at her action, but then he knew she knew if he ribbed her about it, she'd wallop him.

They finally reached her quarters, managing it without incident and Cadman activated the door. She stepped in, then turned round, blocking the door. Rodney frowned but she didn't move. It seemed as if she wanted to say something, but it took her a moment to formulate the words.

"Um... Thanks for seeing me back," she said awkwardly. "I... I was thinking... I should be okay on my own, you know."

Rodney knew better. "I don't think so," he retorted and she sighed.

"Rodney," she said then. "Look, it's been difficult and I'm really tired and as much as I appreciate you... doing this, I just want some time alone."

He nodded, understanding that, but still... Beckett's warning rung in his head and he opened his mouth to deny her further.

"Please," she said. The pleading look on her face broke his resolve.

"Okay," he said grudgingly. "I need something to eat and I want a shower. That should give you an hour to... do whatever you want to do. I'll check on you after that."

"There's no need-" she started but Rodney wasn't listening to her.

"And if you're okay then I might – and I stress might – think about leaving you for longer. But you tell Beckett..."

"I won't," Cadman assured quickly, smiling now she'd gotten her own way. "Thanks."

"Hmm. Just remember this was your idea," he told her. He still wasn't completely happy about the situation but he turned and headed for the mess hall, too attracted by the idea of food and time alone to be overly bothered.

"Rodney?" Cadman's voice stopped him and he looked back at her.

"Thanks by the way," she said. She gave him a smile that seemed sort of apologetic. "For saving my life even though I made yours a misery."

Rodney's lips quirked into a smile.

"That's okay. Any time. And it wasn't _that_ bad." He turned and walked off, smirking to himself at the slight shock he'd caught on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The mess hall was mostly empty, though it wouldn't have bothered Rodney one way or the other. It was too soon after the whole event for the news to have filtered through Atlantis' grapevine. He would escape odd looks today, though he didn't doubt they'd be coming.

Still he was glad that there were few people in since it meant he could eat in peace and quiet. He devoured the stew despite its indiscriminate contents and drank great swallows of his coffee. It was nice to have his head to himself, to be able to think without a constant barrage of questions.

Finishing off his food, Rodney stood and headed to his quarters for a well-earned shower, planning to check on Cadman after that and then head to bed.

He was passing near Cadman's quarters when he stopped. He glanced down the corridor. It was empty, quiet. There was nothing odd or untoward. Yet Rodney felt unsettled. Not questioning the instinct, he walked down to Cadman's door. He hammered on it.

There was no response.

"Cadman?" he called, wondering if she'd gone to bed already. There was still no reply. He frowned and looked at the closed door. He had a very bad feeling and he'd learnt to pay attention to such things. Removing the cover from the crystals, he jimmied the door open and went in.

Rodney's gaze immediately settled on the form lying on the floor. Cadman. She was crying - no sobbing - and there was clear terror in the sound. He dashed to her, kneeling by her side and shaking her shoulder.

"Laura?"

Her head came up and she stared at him. Her eyes were huge in her white face.

"Rodney!" she cried, sounding more relieved than he even though she would saying _his_ name.

"What-"

"I can't move!" she wailed, obviously frightened. "Oh god. Rodney. What's happening?"

Rodney hadn't got a clue, but what Beckett had told him came back in a rush. He gathering her into his arms, trying to comfort and calm her. She was shaking violently.

"Okay shush, calm down," he said, trying to sound impatient. It didn't quite work. "Panicking isn't going to help. Tell me what happened."

"I... I don't know," she stuttered.

"I just got a shower and then... Then I collapsed and I couldn't get up and-"

"Okay," he interrupted, breaking off her rising panic. "I doubt showering has anything to do with it. Is it just that you can't move?"

"No," Cadman replied in a small voice. She trembled in his arms. "Everything's... hazy. Like it was before."

She didn't explain further, but she didn't need to – Rodney understood perfectly. What he was going to do about it, he had no idea. However he decided the floor wasn't the best place for her so he untangled himself from her and stood up. Then he picked her up. She didn't weigh as much as he thought she would. Or he was more capable than he thought he was.

It didn't matter and he pushed the thought to one side as e carried Cadman to her bed. She might not have been that heavy but she'd showered and wore nothing more than a towelling robe. The warmth of her bare legs against the skin of his forearms was highly distracting and he stumbled slightly.

Rodney laid Cadman on the bed carefully, pulling the blanket over her. He doubted her shivering had anything to do with cold, but he could cover all angles, couldn't he? He looked at her. Her eyes seemed huge in her pale face and she was looking at him like he was the second coming. He wasn't as sure he had the answers this time.

"I think I should call Beckett," he said.

"No, don't bother," Cadman sighed. "Obviously something went wrong and I'm not... back properly."

"Hey you can stop that right now. You're not dying on me Cadman, think of the paperwork."

She laughed softly and closed her eyes. "I feel so tired."

"Maybe that's it, maybe you're just tired. God knows you've been through a lot these last few days."

"Hmm," she replied sleepily. "You know I was thinking. My body wouldn't have aged in the Wraith machine, would it? Do you think maybe that's it?"

Rodney looked at her, stunned at what she'd said, that she'd figured this out when he couldn't.

"Crap, Cadman!"

She opened her eyes. "What?"

"That will be it! It's... it's like-"

"Jet-lag?"

"What? No it's not like... Yes, actually, it's like jet-lag. And what's best for jet-lag?"

"Sleep."

"That's the one."

"Oh. So I'm not dying?"

"Not today no."

"Well that a relief," Cadman said with a smile as she sank back onto her pillow.

"I'm sure," Rodney chuckled. "Okay you sleep. I'm going to bed." He stood up.

"Rodney?"

"What?"

"Actually, would you..." She trailed off and glanced down. Rodney wasn't sure but he thought she was blushing a little. "I know I'm being stupid, but I really don't want to be alone." She looked up again, her expression somewhere between embarrassed and pleading.

"I said I'd look after you," Rodney reminded her with a careless shrug. He glanced round her quarters, his gaze settling on the small sofa. He headed towards it.

"Actually... I think there's room for two in here."

The words quickly, halting him immediately. Rodney's gaze snapped back to her, his eyes widening as she managed to push back the covers.

"I'll keep my clothes on," she said, smiling at that, though her eyes still begged him.

Rodney started at her uncertainly. Half of him wanted to get the hell out of here, the other understood the reasons behind her request. He was unwilling just to walk away from her; he'd promised her and Beckett that he would be here.

Then again, it wouldn't be strictly the first time they'd slept together and at least this time she wouldn't be hijacking his body in the middle of the night.

"Yeah well, make sure you do," he said. He toed off his trainers and took off his jacket, tossing it onto the sofa. He looked at her. "Go on then, shove over."

Cadman gave him a grateful smile then glanced away as his hand went to his trousers. Rodney glared at her and the little smirk that played around her mouth, but he still stripped them off. He balled his socks and poked them into his trainers, then clambered into her bed.

"Thanks," she murmured as he propped himself against the wall.

"Hmm," he said, wishing there was another pillow. "You should be grateful given that this mattress is appalling and I'll get no sleep whatsoever on it."

"I am," she replied simply.

He stiffened as she snuggling up to him. She looked up, her brown eyes wide. He rolled his eyes and

draped an arm around her with a hard-done-by sigh. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

Rodney looked down at the golden head, listening as her breathing got slower as she drifted into sleep. Her body relaxed, becoming a not unpleasant weight against his side. He stroked her back, his fingers moving in slow circles, massaging the tension from her. He heard her sigh softly and he smiled.

"That's it, Laura," he said quietly. "You go to sleep. Everything's fine; I'm right here. And you'll be better in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

When Rodney awoke in the morning that first thing he was aware of was the stiffness in his neck. He fallen to sleep half sat up and both his neck and his back had several things to say about that position. As he stretched, he found his movement hampered and then a second realisation crashed in.

Laura Cadman, had at some point shifted during the night and now her body was mostly over his, her legs entwined with his and one hand was under his t-shirt. Considering she was _Beckett's girlfriend_, this was a little too intimate.

"Fuck," he said softly as he stared at the blond head on his chest. He had no idea how he was going to extract himself without waking her. Then another thought accorded to him and he poked her in the back.

"Cadman? Cadman!"

She groaned and mumbled something. Rodney felt a wave of relief that he'd been right and she'd not died during the night. Then her hand moved over his stomach and okay he was so getting out of bed now whether he woke her or not.

Managing to free his legs, Rodney removed the hand from under his top and scrambled off the bed quickly. He glared at Cadman's sleeping form in annoyance. Her face was calm and had much more colour today. The blond hair was in a tangle and he found himself bending over to brush it off her face before he could stop the instinct.

That irritated him and he glared at her harder, knowing it was irrational to blame her but doing it anyway. He huffed and headed for the bathroom. He washed his face in very cold water, trying to eradicate the picture of her in his head, the way her body had felt against his.

_Beckett's girlfriend, Beckett's girlfriend_, he reminded himself. It was very wrong to have the hots for her. Not that he did. Well she was... and he was only human and...

Rodney groaned. It was just that she'd been in his head. That was all; just some weird thing left over from her invasion. She was female after all – it was bound to affect his good sense. He nodded seriously to himself, rationalising his wayward thoughts as a by-product of the bizarre situation he'd gotten into. He felt better, until he stepped out of the bathroom and found Cadman had woken up.

She was walking to the window, walking her feet as she did so. He heard her laugh, then she looked round and saw him. The next thing he knew was she run across the room and launched herself at him. Her arms went round his neck and she kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"I'm okay!" she told him.

Rodney stared at her. She was grinning at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I think we might need a second opinion," he said, the sourness his natural response to something he wasn't sure of.

The glee of Cadman's expression faltered and he saw a flicker of hurt before she released him and stepped away.

"Carson wants to see me anyway," she said.

Rodney caught the way she stressed Beckett's first name. Like he needed the reminder that he and she...

"That he does," he replied, managing to keep his tone even. He grabbed his trousers and dragged them on. "It's probably better if you go sooner rather than later. I wouldn't give him an excuse to come looking for you."

"No," Cadman agreed. Her tone flat and Rodney glanced at her. She looked tightly composed and he thought he could see anger in her eyes as she flashed him a glare.

He returned the look with a mild gaze. He was not going to allow Cadman to get under his skin. Not any more than she was already. She was interested in Beckett, not him and any indication of otherwise was just her playing games.

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you," he told her as he put on his socks and trainers. "I wouldn't mention your collapse until you want to spend the rest of the day being prodded by him. Personally, I'll pass on that and go and get something to eat."

Rodney stood up and grabbed his jacket. He looked at Cadman. She was staring at the floor. Her face was pale again. She looked up at him.

"Yeah," she said sourly. "You do that. I'll be fine, I'm sure."

"You seem to have recovered."

"I'll let Carson decide that – _he's_ the medical doctor."

Rodney glared at her. She gave him a quick, hard smile. He realised she was angry at him, though he had no idea why. He'd done what he'd said – he looked after her. She didn't need it now.

"Hmm," he replied. He frowned at the less than inspired comeback. "'Kay. Right. Well I'll leabe you to it."

That wasn't much better; his tone didn't have the bite he'd been aiming for. He glanced at her, but she'd already turned away and was going through her clothes. She didn't look up once as he headed for the door, nor paid any attention to him leaving.

Rodney stood on the other side of the door and leant against them. After a moment, he pushing himself away with a heavy sigh and headed to the mess hall for whatever they had fried and coffee.


End file.
